Texas
by Daisy8
Summary: Chapterfour is here! Bosco and Faith are forced to go on a road trip together, and end up in a strange town. Can they make it out alive?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Texas  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch,so please don't sure me.  
  
Author's note: This is set right after Boz and Faith decided to split up, so they're still very much pissed at each other. The shooting and the whole thing with Noble hasn't happened yet, and if I had my way it never would have..but that's beside the point. This will be a scary story, even though the first chapter isn't scary at all. So don't worry, angst, dear death experiences, and strange town folk are in the chapters to come.  
  
***********************  
  
Bosco sat at the back of the roll call room with nearly 5 desks between him and Faith. She was at the front, paying close attention to what was being said, but he couldn't have cared less about Swersky's ramblings. He was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Bosco and Yokas, Stay after"  
  
That snapped Bosco back to reality, he sighed heavily hoping that Swersky wasn't going to lecture them on getting over their "differences".  
  
Faith was waiting by the desk, only occasionally glancing in Bosco's direction. He stopped a few feet away from her and waited.  
  
Swersky approached them carrying a blue folder. "I'm sure you're aware of the national police conference this weekend. You've both been selected to represent the 55, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He thrust the folder at Faith before finishing. "This contains your travel and hotel information, unfortunately all the flights to Texas were booked, so you'll have to drive there."  
  
Bosco interrupted him, "You're kidding me right? No way, I'm not going."  
  
"Bosco this is not a request. You will go, both of you. I know that you've officially split as partners and I'm not asking you to get back together, all I'm asking is that you go to this conference and both come back without having killed each other. You think you can manage that?"  
  
"Yes sir, we'll be fine." Faith stared at the folder, refusing to look at Bosco as she spoke.  
  
"Somehow that's not very comforting" Swersky shook his head. "You leave tomorrow morning, you've both got the rest of the day off to pack and get ready. Be good and for god's sake be civil to each other. Dismissed."  
  
Faith left the room first with Bosco right behind her. She leafed through the folder, glancing over the road map and other travel information. "700 miles, oh this is going to be so much fun." She said in mock excitement as she tossed the folder to him.  
  
"Yeah well, the thought of going on a road trip with you isn't exactly makin' me jump for joy either."  
  
She slammed her locker shut and headed for the door. "Ditto"  
  
"Hey." He shouted after her. She paused at the door not bothering to look back.  
  
"I'll pick ya up at nine tomorrow morning to get the rental car, so you can leave the truck for Fred."  
  
She opened the door and headed out. "Whatever."  
  
**************  
  
The ride to the rental agency was uneventful. Bosco had shown up to her place on time, which had stunned Faith at first. She couldn't remember the last time he wasn't running late. He had even picked up coffee for both of them before hand. He seemed to be taking Swersky's order seriously, although they had barely said two words to each other, he was trying to be civil, she'd give him that.  
  
After locating their rental car and somehow managing to shove all of their belongings into the trunk, they were on their way, with Faith reading the map and Bosco driving. She had considered offering to drive but knowing him he'd get defensive or start some inane argument about how she was too controlling.  
  
The first three hundred miles went by at an agonizingly slow pace, with her and Bosco arguing over the stupidest things. First it was her choice of music, then it was the way she read the map, which let to an argument over the way he was driving, which led to them each giving the other the silent treatment.  
  
"Get off at exit 145, about 2 miles up."  
  
"Why that's not even a freeway?"  
  
"Because that's what the directions say. We're supposed to get off here, go through town and then go 40 miles on Rickett Rd. before getting back on the freeway."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They exited the freeway and headed through town. They'd been driving for miles with Faith rearranging the map and cursing at it under her breath when Bosco interrupted her.  
  
"Where's Rickett Rd.?"  
  
Faith shifted the map and directions again, nervously searching for the correct street. "I don't know, it should be right here."  
  
He glared at her. "It's not."  
  
"No shit Boz, really? You've got such a knack for stating the obvious!" She snapped at him but immediately regretted it, he was trying to be decent to her and she was the one who started snapping at him.  
  
"Why don't ya stop somewhere and ask for directions?"  
  
He glared at her again, something he was getting very good at. "We have directions, I'm not stoppin." He snatched the map from her and looked through the streets.  
  
"Here! We're right there." He pointed at a spot on the paper.  
  
Faith looked at where he was pointing and started snickering. "Boz, if we were there, which we're not, there would be a McDonalds on the corner, do you see one? Because I don't, all I can see is desert! Just go back, we're lost!"  
  
"We are not lost Faith! I know exactly where we are and we're not lost!  
  
"Riight."  
  
Faith starred out the passenger window. She knew he had no clue where they were going. Bosco was directionally impaired, meaning he always got lost the moment he left the city. She surveyed the surroundings, no buildings, no trees, nothing. Just vast amounts of desert as far as the eye could see.  
  
She was pulled form her thoughts by a sudden jerking from the car.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
The car jerked again, this time rolling to a stop. "That!"  
  
Bosco glanced at the odometer and banged his head against the steering wheel lightly a few times. "We ran out of gas."  
  
"Didn't you make sure it was full when we left?"  
  
He cursed and got out the car, kicking a tire for effect. "Of course I did, but we've been driving for hours! A full tank doesn't last forever."  
  
She exited the car as well and sat down on a nearby rock, moving the sand around with her shoe as she stared at the ground. "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"We've got two options. Either we wait here for someone to drive by and pick us up, or we start walkin' to the nearest town." He leaned against the car hood and waited for her answer. The sun was beating down on them and he hoped they'd manage to get out of there without baking.  
  
"We could be walkin for hours, we don't even know where the nearest town is."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna wait here in the off chance that someone will pass by. Have you noticed any other cars on this road since we started?"  
  
Faith stood up and started pacing. "No."  
  
"Okay, then the sooner we get going, the sooner we can find a place with a phone. We'll try to flag down anyone that drives by."  
  
"Fine." Faith watched him start walking up the road and followed a few feet behind. This was not going to be fun. She held her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the sun, hoping to catch a glimpse of a street sign up ahead. Of course there was nothing, because that would just be too easy.  
  
They walked in silence for a few miles when Faith suddenly stopped. "Let's rest for a minute Boz, my feet are killin me."  
  
"Suck it up, We haven't even been walkin that long."  
  
She was seething mad now, how dare he tell her to 'suck it up'! "I'm not exactly wearing the best shoes for the occasion" she said as she held up her right foot, a black heeled boot pointing at Bosco. She then plopped down on the nearest rock and sighed dramatically.  
  
"Fine, you rest I'm gonna keep going"  
  
"That's right leave, it's the only thing you're good at anyway!" She shouted back at him.  
  
"What did you say?! Ya know what, forget it, I'm not gonna let you bait me into a fight again."  
  
"I'm not baiting you, just stating the facts."  
  
He turned around and faced her placing his hands on his hips. "Right, the facts. You mean you're twisted version of the truth."  
  
"I'm not the one who gets a kick out of twisting the truth Bosco, that's always been you."  
  
"Oh here we go again. You know that's great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How you do that, twist my words around to make yourself look like the martyr."  
  
Faith stood up from her rock and stared at him. She took a few deep breaths and turned and walked away. "I don't wanna talk about this."  
  
"That's right walk away, it's what you do best." He shouted, throwing her own words back at her.  
  
"We wouldn't even be in this position if you'd have stopped and asked for directions like I'd said before!"  
  
"Of course this is my fault. Did ya ever think that maybe you read the map wrong?"  
  
He was met with the sound of her snorting then a soft giggle that quickly turned into a full blown laugh. For a second he though she might have gotten heat stroke.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She tried to control her laughter but failed miserably. "Look at us Boz. We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, not a car or person to be seen for probably miles, and somehow we've managed to get into an argument. I think we've both lost our minds."  
  
He cracked a grin at her. "I guess that's something we're both good at huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She'd managed to stop giggling and was headed back down the street. "You're right, we shouldn't stop. It's gonna be dark soon."  
  
He nodded and began following her, hoping they'd find a place before the sun went down.  
  
**********  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Texas  
  
Rating: Still PG-13, but will be R later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them. Keep in mind that they haven't actually made it to Texas, they're stranded somewhere between there and New York.  
  
**************************  
  
They'd been walking for what seemed like hours. The sun had long since went down leaving them in complete and total darkness. The moonlight was the only thing making it possible for them to keep track of each other. That, and the fact that Bosco was practically hanging off of her. Apparently the dark made him clingy.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do ya hear that?"  
  
She listened but heard nothing. "Hear what?"  
  
A soft rumbling sound came from behind them, followed by what appeared to be headlights.  
  
"That." He pointed in the direction of the semi-truck heading towards them.  
  
"Thank god! It's about time we came across someone out here."  
  
They both started waving their hands in the air hoping to catch the driver's attention. The big truck whizzed by them, stopping only at the last minute. Bosco and Faith jogged up to the driver's side window, praying that the person inside would give them a ride.  
  
The window rolled down, revealing a man that appeared to be in his late fifties, smoking a cigar and eyeing them up slowly.  
  
"This ain't a safe place for ya'all ta be wanderin 'round at. Did ya get stranded?" He spoke with a heavy southern accent.  
  
Faith spoke up first. "Yeah, we've been walkin' forever. Could ya give us a ride to the nearest town?"  
  
He puffed his cigar a few times, almost as if he was considering weather or not to say something. "I'm not sure ya wanna go to the nearest town. Folk up there can be a bit.unfriendly. I can drop ya off at the next one over."  
  
"No the nearest one's fine. We just need to pick up some gas and use the phone" Bosco said as they walked around to the passenger side. When they were both in the driver started up the truck again. "Suit yourself."  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at a small motel. The driver looked at them sadly. "Ya'll be careful now. Keep ya doors locked at night." They nodded and said their thank you's, both a bit puzzled as to why he suddenly seemed so concerned for them.  
  
The motel was minimal to say the least. With only ten rooms and a tiny office in the front. They made their way to the front desk looking around to for a phone but not finding one.  
  
Bosco rang the bell twice. "Hello?"  
  
Several moments later the desk clerk appeared greeting them with a huge smile. "Well hello there, welcome to the Shady Acres motel. What can I do ya for?"  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow at him. "We just need to use your phone and be pointed in the direction of a gas station."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry our phone lines have been out all day, and the nearest gas station is about 3 miles away. You're welcome to take a room though and wait till mornin' I'm sure the phones we'll be up an' runnin' by then. Just so happens number six is available."  
  
He held out a room key to them, which Bosco took. "Great. Just great. We're gonna need two rooms though."  
  
"Sorry, we're booked solid, this is the only one we got left."  
  
Bosco smirked at him. "You're booked solid? How the hell does that happen?"  
  
The clerk continued to smile at them and shook his head. "Don't know really. Folk tend to get stranded 'round these parts quite often. We just happen ta be in the right spot."  
  
Bosco glanced back at Faith who shrugged her shoulders at him. "Fine. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, number six is around the corner to your right. Enjoy your stay." He waved them off then disappeared into the back room.  
  
Faith stayed close by Bosco as they entered number six. "I don't know about you, but that guy gave me the creeps."  
  
He sat down on the bed and checked his gun, making sure it was loaded. "This whole place gives me the creeps. He said all the rooms were full, but I didn't see any of the lights on."  
  
She sat across from him in a chair and began taking her boots off. "Maybe they're all sleepin'. It's after ten."  
  
"Maybe. Just stay inside tonight Faith, don't go out lookin' for ice or anything."  
  
"I wasn't plannin' on it. Speakin' of sleep, I'm really tired. How do ya wanna work this?" She gestured to the one bed in the room.  
  
"You go ahead, I'm not tired anyway. I'll just fall asleep on the chair later."  
  
She looked after him as he sat in the chair and stared out the window through the parted drapes. "You sure? Cause we can be adults about this and share, I'll stay on my side and you can stay on yours, it's big enough."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "I don't know Faith, I've herd women say that to me before and they never stayed on their side."  
  
She rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him before climbing into bed. "Goodnight Bosco."  
  
"Night."  
  
*****************  
  
Hours later Bosco was still awake, clutching his gun and staring out the crack in the drapes. Something about this place was keeping him on edge and he didn't think he could fall asleep if he tried.  
  
A light in room number four across from them had gone on a few minutes ago and he watched it for any sign of movement. Bosco jumped nearly a foot in the air as something ran past his window. He couldn't make out who it was, and opened the curtains a bit more, looking for the person he'd just seen. All he could see was darkness, whoever it was had gone now.  
  
The light in number four had gone out and Bosco settled down into the chair to continue watching it. Seconds later a piercing scream filled the air. Faith was startled from her sleep and flicked on the bedside light.  
  
"What the hell was that!?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."  
  
She jumped up and grabbed her gun from the nightstand before following him out the door. Bosco headed for room number four with Faith close behind him. They stopped next to it, listening for any movement inside.  
  
"This is the police, everything all right in there?" Bosco shouted. He repeated himself again when no one answered.  
  
He looked back at Faith who nodded at him and then proceeded to kick in the door. He stopped short, causing her run right into him.  
  
Bosco caught his breath as he stared into the room. The walls and bed were covered in blood, the entire place looked like it had been hit by a tornado with pieces of furniture turned over and the belongings of the former occupant scattered about.  
  
"Oh my god." Faith placed a hand on Bosco's arm causing him to flinch. "What happened here, Boz?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's safe to say that whoever was here is dead now."  
  
"No kidding. Come on, we need to go tell the clerk and see if the phones are back up."  
  
"I was watching this room."  
  
Faith turned to see him walking further into the room. "What?"  
  
"It's right across from ours, I was watching it from the window, the light went on a few minutes before we herd the scream."  
  
"You didn't see anyone go in?"  
  
He returned from the bathroom. "No, and they couldn't have, there's no other door. I was watching it the whole time Faith, no one could have gotten in here without me seein' them."  
  
She nodded to him and headed toward the door. "Come on, let's get outta here."  
  
He took one last look around and followed her out, but stopped in his tracks a few feet from the office, suddenly remembering what he'd seen before.  
  
"Wait! I did see somethin'. There was this person, a shadow that passed in front of our window before it happened. I didn't think nothing of it, thought my mind was playin' tricks on me cause I'd been up all night, but there was something there Faith, I saw it."  
  
"You didn't see who it was?"  
  
"No, it was too dark."  
  
"We need to call the authorities Boz, just cross your fingers that the phones are back up." She headed for the office door when she felt his hand on her arm. "You believe me right?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded. "Of course I do."  
  
They both entered the office and rang the bell several times. "Hello! We need help out here!" Faith yelled into the back but got no answer. She rang the bell again, but there was still no sign of the clerk. She marched into the back room hoping to find someone that could help them, what she saw puzzled her. The entire space was covered in dust. A small desk and several filing cabinets lined the far wall with cobwebs hanging off the edges and in the corners.  
  
"Bosco, come back here." She walked over to the nearest cabinet and began pulling out files.  
  
"Wow, I think the maid's been slackin' off" he walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "What are ya lookin' at?"  
  
Faith flipped through several of the files, chewing on her bottom lip as she read. "All of this paperwork is from the 40's. It lists all the people that stayed here, but it just stops at 1948."  
  
"It sure looks like nobody's been back here for a couple of decades." Bosco glanced around the room, taking note of the old furniture and outdated calendars before heading for the door. "Let's go, the desk clerk has to be around here somewhere."  
  
Faith replaced the files and took a last look around before following him, grabbing a ring full of keys on her way out. "This should come in handy." She dangled the keys in front of him with a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
He grinned back at her. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around."  
  
She had an urge to whack him upside the head with the keychain but decided against it, wouldn't want to loose any of the keys.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were no closer to finding the clerk or anyone else then they were when they'd started. All the rooms were empty, with no signs of anyone staying in them and no clues as to where they could have gone. The entire motel was deserted.  
  
"The sun's gonna be up soon. We should go back to the room for now, we'll go further into town when it's light and try to find a phone." Bosco glanced at Faith who was leaning up against one of the room doors. She watched him walk away, but stayed where she was.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do ya think happened to the person is number four?"  
  
He thought for a moment, shifting his weight back and forth on each foot. "I don't know, but we not waiting around so it can happen to us. The best thing we can do is get the hell outta here and into town. We'll get the help there." It sounded like a good plan to him, he just hoped it would be that easy.  
  
***************************  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

***************  
  
The sun was setting quickly behind them as they made the one mile walk into town. That was the plan, get to town and get help. It seemed easy enough but he couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been there since they'd arrived and showed no signs of leaving. He tried to shake the feeling and focus on the present. They were only two blocks away and he could see the outline of several buildings.  
  
"We're almost there. See, I told ya this way the right way."  
  
"Yeah only because I found the map at the office."  
  
He scoffed at her "Well I found the town first."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, yes you did Bosco congratulations."  
  
Faith quickened her pace until she was walking next to him as they entered the town. She glanced around and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Uh, Boz."  
  
He refused to look at her "Don't say it Faith."  
  
"But."  
  
"No. Don't even say it, because if ya don't say it then maybe it won't be true."  
  
She bit her lip in an effort to control the words that desperately wanted to come out. They stood there for what seemed like forever until she couldn't hold it in anymore and gave in to the need to state the obvious.  
  
"Bosco it's a freakin ghost town!"  
  
"Dammit faith, why'd ya have to go and say it!" he ran a hand nervously through his hair and stared at the deserted town in front of them.  
  
"Okay, well just look at the the map and see how far the next place over is."  
  
"I don't have the map, I thought you took it.. Bosco please tell me you took it!"  
  
He glared at her. "Okay, well just go back and get it."  
  
No way, I'm not going back there."  
  
"Faith we can't just wait here hoping to bump into someone, we have to go back."  
  
"Fine, you go back, but I'm staying. Maybe there's a map in one of these shops." She didn't even bother looking back at him and started walking down the dirt road.  
  
Bosco considered going back but decided against it and ran to catch up with her. He couldn't just leave her there and god knows he couldn't make her do anything she'd set her mind against.  
  
The town looked like something out of the 1800's, with cobbled streets and old-fashioned signs hanging in front of the windows. The think layer of dust rustled as a strong wind passed by, causing them both to shiver. Faith entered the bar first, pushing open the swinging doors and early knocking Bosco over with them as he walking in behind her. He made a beeline for the register, hoeing to find anything that would lead them to a town with actual people in it. He pulled out old receipts and folders, but found nothing.  
  
"No luck here, how bout you?"  
  
Faith ruffled through various papers in drawers and cupboards, pausing over a piece of stationary. At first she thought it might have been a letter, but quickly realized it was a journal. She felt an eerie chill run through her as she read the words.  
  
August 14th 1983 - She came to e again today. She seemed surprised that I was still here. I try to get answers form her but she won't tell me anything and I don't know how long I can make it without help. I don't blame her really, she's too young to know what happens. What it means when the lights go out.  
  
August 16th 1983 - I walked 6 miles today but it was still just desert. I had to come back, even if I didn't I think they'd find me out there. I'm the closest thing they've had to entertainment, I don't think they get many visitors. It's like they'd taunting me, trying to see how long I'll last. It's getting dark now. I hope she comes to me again tonight, at least then I'm not alone.  
  
August 17th 1983 - Last night was the worst. The screams are so loud now hey seem to follow me even in daylight. They tell me things they couldn't possibly know and it driving me insane.  
  
I'm leaving today. I don't care if I never make it to the next town, if I stay here another night I don't think I'll ever leave. That's what she tells me, that I'll never leave, but I don't believe her. I won't believe her.  
  
"Bosco come look at this" She handed him the paper and sat at the edge of the desk as he read.  
  
A small frown appeared on his face as he read. "What do ya think it means?"  
  
"I think that person was stranded here just like us. I think something happened to her.she seemed so scared, I wonder if she ever made it out."  
  
Bosco smirked at her. "I think you've been watching too many spooky movies."  
  
"That letter didn't seem weird to you?"  
  
"No. It looked like the work of a nutjob. I think you're over reacting.""  
  
She glared at him. "Of course, you've would think that." She hoped he was right but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She glanced around the room, then quickly chastised herself for being so easily spooked, and headed for the door.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him. "When something comes to kill us tonight in our sleep, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"No problem, you can be the first one to say I told you so."  
  
**************************  
  
They spent the reminder of the day in a pointless search of each building. Darkness had crept up on them too quickly, forcing them to abandon any hope of leaving that day. Faith had suggested staying in one of the hotels and Bosco quickly agreed to share a room. Even if he wouldn't admit it, she could tell he was spooked by this place and had no intention of spending the night alone.  
  
They climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered the first room. They were surprised to find it clean with freshly made beds and sweet smelling linens in the bathroom. Faith raised an eyebrow at Bosco.  
  
"Ya think they were expecting us?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say we were on the VIP list." He plopped himself down on the nearest bed and sighed in satisfaction, After a long day walking this was almost too good to be true and it only took him moments to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Faith sat awake on the opposite bed and stared out the window. She was too wound up now and she doubted she could fall asleep if she tried. She furrowed her brow in confusion when a soft noise caught her attention. She made her way to the door, listening for any sounds on the other side and was surprised to hear low voices.  
  
"Bosco." She whispered to him but got no response. She considered waking him but decided against it. It could just be nothing and she didn't want to risk him complaining the rest of the night about not being able to fall back asleep.  
  
Faith slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack, peering down each side but seeing nothing. The voices she heard earlier were gone and the hallways was completely silent. She quietly made her way out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She walked quickly toward the end, stopping abruptly at the sound of giggling, and turning to face the source of the elusive noise.  
  
A young girl stood a few feet away from her. She seemed to be about twelve years old and had long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Faith noticed the old fashioned dress she wore and if she didn't know any better she would have sworn the girl just stepped off the set of a western movie.  
  
Faith approached her cautiously. "Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"Jessica, but you can call me Jessie." The girl smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Jessie where are your parents?"  
  
The girl ignored her question. "You are going to stay with me right? I've been alone for so long, but now that you're here we can have so much fun!"  
  
Faith smiled at her. She wondered why they hadn't come across her or her family when they searched the buildings. She hoped Jessie wasn't lost as well and that her parents could help them find the next town.  
  
"I'd love to stay with you, but I'm not going to be here very long. Jessie do you know where your parents are?"  
  
She shook her head from side to side and a small frown appeared on her face as she stared at the ground.  
  
"Come on, I want you to meet a friend of mine and then we can go look for them okay?" Faith walked past her toward their room, then stopped when she didn't hear Jessie following her.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
The girl stood frozen in place as she stared at the room Bosco was sleeping in. She quickly grabbed faith hand and pulled her back. "No! You can't go in there, you shouldn't. You shouldn't even be here, they won't like it..please just go, if you leave now you can still make it.." She continued to ramble on until something caught her eye and she topped abruptly, dropping Faith's hand.  
  
"They're here."  
  
Faith quickly turned in the direction of the room but saw nothing. "Jessie, what are you talki." she stared into the empty space before her. The girl was gone, it was as if she had just disappeared into thin air.  
  
Faith jogged back to the room, intent on waking Bosco from his cat nap and was shocked to find the door locked.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pounded on the door. "Very funny Bosco, now open the door!"  
  
She got no response and started banging her fist on the door. "Dammit Bosco, open this door now!"  
  
Faith sighed in defeat when he still didn't answer and leaned her ear against the wood. She could make out the sound of voices and it seemed like he was talking in his sleep. She listened closer and jumped back nearly a foot at the sound of him screaming something.  
  
She was panicked now and began pounding against the door yelling for him to wake up. "Bos, open the door! Wake up!"  
  
The screams from inside the room continued, growing louder by the second. Faith stepped back and kicked the door, but only splintered the wood. She cursed in frustration and kicked at it a few more time before it finally gave way.  
  
She ran into the room and froze in place when she spotted him.  
  
"Bosco.?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Texas  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really, nothing at all, so please don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so long in updateing this, it's been giving me a nasty case of writer's block. But, I finally managed to churn out this next chapter. Hope ya like it, please let me know what you think.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
Faith quickly walked over to the bed. He was sitting up and panting as if he'd just run a marathon. Tears were streaming down his face as he held his chest, looking at her desperately for help.  
  
"Bosco, tell me what's wrong" She said gently and sat down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Faith.can't breath." He was panicked and clutching at his chest, trying to force air into his lungs.  
  
"It was so terrible.. Faith.oh god, I thought.I couldn't." He said between gasping breaths.  
  
"Shhhh, don't try and talk, it's all over. Just take slow, deep breaths.." He had his head down now, and she ran a hand over his back, gently rubbing slow circles.  
  
"I can't.can't breath."  
  
"Yes you can, just try and relax, I'm right here, it's over now." He was still panting and gently leaned his forehead against her shoulder. She continued to whisper soothing words to him until she could feel his breathing return to normal, and the shaking slow to a slight tremor.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
He lifted his head up to glance at her, then looked away quickly. "It felt like I was dying. There were people here, about 5 of them. They held me down.I couldn't get up off the bed." He took a deep breath before continuing. "And then I saw things.. They were so real.I thought they were real. I felt like I couldn't breath."  
  
"Were you having a nightmare?"  
  
He shook his head quickly. "No, I've had nightmares, and this wasn't one of them. It was too real."  
  
He looked at her again, trying to read her reaction. "You believe me right?"  
  
She nodded right away, gently brushing back a piece of stray hair from his forehead. "Of course I do."  
  
She heisted for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell him about Jessie and her theory on the deserted town.  
  
"Bos, I think it's this town.I think there are.spirits here." When didn't respond she continued. "I herd noises earlier, and went to check it out. There was a girl in the hallway, she couldn't have been more than twelve years old, she asked me if I was gonna stay with her. When I tried to bring her back to the room, she grabbed me and said I shouldn't come back in here, that 'they' wouldn't like it. Then she got real scared, told me they're here."  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "You mean like the movie?  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Ya know, the one with the little girl in the TV..Poltergeist."  
  
She considered this for a moment. "Yeah, kinda like the movie, but she didn't sound nearly as annoying when she said it."  
  
"Oh, okay. Then what happened?"  
  
"She disappeared, into thin air. I swear there was no where for her to go, the hallway was a dead end."  
  
He scooted back to lean up against the headboard. "So you think she was a ghost?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. She told me that if we left now we could still make it.I think we should go first thing in the morning.we can head back to the hotel and then go in the direction of the highway."  
  
"I'm with ya on that. The sooner we can get outta this hell hole the better." He paused for a moment, looking away from her again.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't wanna stay in this room tonight, can we find another one?"  
  
"Sure, we can take one across the hall." Faith got up from the bed with Bosco close behind her. She had a feeling it was going to be long night, and doubted either one of them would get any sleep. She stopped abruptly as she walked out the door, taking in a sharp breath as she stared at the blank walls before her. The were no doors, just a long empty hallway leading to nowhere. They could hear a low screaming sound coming from around the corner, and it seemed to get louder by the second as it neared the hallway.  
  
"Bosco, Run!"  
  
They both headed for other end of the hall as fast as they could, nearly tripping over the throw rugs as they ran. The hall seemed to go on forever as the screams got closer. Out of the corner of her eye Faith could see Jessie near the end, motioning for them to hurry. She looked just as scared as they felt.  
  
"This way." She said and led them around the corner and past a big wooden door. She slammed it closed once they were all inside and seconds later a loud banging could be herd as whatever was outside, tried to get in.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Bosco stared at the door as the banging continued for what seemed like forever, then stopped all together.  
  
The both turned to Jessie for an answer, but she was gone. Faith looked around at the room they were in. It was a huge library with another door at the opposite end. Bosco was already ahead of her and drew his gun as he walked toward the other door.  
  
"What are ya gonna do, shoot the ghosts?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
She rolled her eyes and positioned herself behind him as he opened the door. It looked clear on the other side and they entered hesitantly.  
  
"It's another library."  
  
Bosco looked around, studding the racks of books, the fireplace and the other door at the end. "No, it's the same library."  
  
She gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look around, It's identical to the one we just left. With the same door over there." He said and pointed to the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Wait, I think I understand what's happening." Faith quickly walked to the other door and opened it, revealing yet another library. She stepped into the room but before Bosco could follow her the door slammed shut, separating them.  
  
"Faith!" Bosco tugged at the doorknob, then kicked at the door, then pulled out his gun and shot at the lock, deciding he should have just done that in the first place.  
  
"Oh no." He looked through to the other side, only to find a completely different room and no Faith in sight.  
  
"I knew we should have stayed in New York." 


End file.
